


Persona 3: An Artist's Vision

by CrowgoesCaw



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowgoesCaw/pseuds/CrowgoesCaw
Summary: Another school year approaches for Daichi Kanamura yet something's off about that transfer student. Just who is he? Also will these headaches ever stop?A re-telling of Persona 3 through the eyes of a one without a persona.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking. Crow, you already have a huge project to work on with P5: Turn back Time. The difference between these two is P5: TBT is a New Game Plus story, P3: AAV is a re-telling. Totally different and not at all an excuse to write a long, self-indulgent shipfic. Please bear with me, I'll update TBT eventually.

**Tuesday, April 7th, 2009**

It was a new school year and a pleasant day for it to start too. Not too many clouds in the sky and the sun was shining. It’s time like these where Daichi would say it’s a perfect day to sketch the beauty of nature but that had been lost to him since the school year ended and as a result his art suffered…    
  
"I should hurry along and get ready. Can't be late after all." Daichi mumbled to himself, managing to shake away from his reflective thoughts. He packed his bag and grabbed his supplies, double checking that he had everything one last time before heading out to Gekkoukan High.

  
On his way, he passed by the school dorms and paused to look up. "I wonder if a change in scenery might help..." Last year was a great time, he joined the art club and his skills had shot through the roof. Some of the paintings were even selected by the school to hang on the walls.    
  
A splitting headache came upon him, shaking him from his thoughts. He clutched his head and groaned "Nngh! Not again..." He reached for a pencil and scrap of paper from his pocket, quickly sketching out a scene depicting the student council president and a girl in pink.   
  
Unbeknownst to Daichi, someone was peering over him from one of the windows, A woman with flowing red hair observing Daichi as he sketched out the drawing. “Takeba, there’s someone at the door. He seems to be in pain, go check on him. Take our new guest as well, he needs a guide.”   
  
Once the pain in his head subsided, Daichi rested at the steps for a while, looking at his recent work "Another vision, I wonder what this could mean? Why would I sketch these two people? I rarely ever cross paths with student council.” He scratched his head, biting his lip to figure out what the drawing meant. “Who are these two? I know one’s Kirijo-senpai but who’s the other?”   
  
The girl nodded and walked down, thinking to herself “Not many people visit since we’re out of the way and now people are getting injured in front of the place. Just wonderful.” Once she made her way down and opened the door, she addressed him. “Hey! We noticed that you almost collapsed outside of our dorm building. What's your name?"   
Daichi looked back and it was one of the girls from the sketch, The one in pink specifically and she was walking with another guy who didn't seem all that pleased to be here. “Why am I allowing myself to be dragged along with her?” The grumpy student wondered to himself.   
  
Daichi sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Daichi... Daichi Kanamura. Who are you guys? I mostly keep to myself in the art club so I don't really know anyone." A light blush adorned his face as he couldn’t help but look over at the girl, thinking to himself.“She’s even cuter than in the sketch.”

The girl introduced herself as Yukari Takeba and she was walking the new transfer student, Minato Arisato to school. "Nice to meet you." The headphone-clad student said quietly.   
  
Daichi shrugged and looked away. "Well since we're all going the same way, we might as well walk together."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once the trio approached the gates, the clouds started to clear up. Minato cleared his throat before speaking. "thanks, I guess. I wouldn't have found my way without the two of you." He then disbanded from the two, leaving just Yukari and Daichi standing at the gates for a couple seconds. A small silence loomed over the two.    
  
"...Well, he seems nice." Daichi thought out loud, then as more and more students walked past them... A few murmurs could be heard.  _ "Hey, isn't that the art club loner?" "Yeah. I wonder what he's doing with Yukari?" "You don't think he asked her to model for him, do you?" "Maybe they started dating over the break?" "No way! What does she see in him?"  _ Daichi looked over at the gossiping students, hearing what they said and turned red, hiding his face.  _ “He’s looking right this way! Better shut up.” _

Yukari scrunched up her face with disgust “Ugh, People will gossip about anything.” 

Daichi sighed, bowing his head and avoiding eye contact "I-I'm sorry. I should get going. People are starting to talk." He blurted out, feeling guilty for just standing there with her.

Although he didn't know why, he ran off towards the inside of the school. This was pointless though since everyone had to look at the board for their room assignment. He'd just end up awkwardly bumping into her sooner or later and  he did although not into her but rather the new kid, Minato. "Oh, sorry about that Arisato. What class did you get assigned to?" Daichi scanned the list while Minato gave his answer "Class 2-F."   
  
Daichi raised a brow "Huh, That's my class too. C'mon, I'll lead you there." He offered but Minato declined "I have to meet with the teacher first."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi meets some new friends and goes to the art club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a bunch of these chapters in advance so for the first 3 and a half chapters, This will be just the beginning bit of the game. I'm hoping to speed things up in future chapters.

Daichi waved goodbye to Minato and followed everyone as they all were herded into the auditorium for the Welcoming Ceremony. He took a seat next to Junpei and thought to himself “Another one of the Principal’s boring speeches, I’d rather be painting.” Daichi thought to himself before he was shook from his thoughts by another student. 

“Psst, Hey. Art club loner.” The guy tapped him on the shoulder and Daichi reluctantly looked behind him as he started to speak. “What’s the deal with you? I saw you walking with Yukari to school today. I wanted to ask, Does she have a boyfriend?” 

Daichi shrugged and whispered “How should I know? I just met her today.” 

The guy groaned “Ugh, So that was just a fluke? Lame.” They were suddenly silenced by another teacher and Ms. Toriumi telling them to shush. The rest of the ceremony carried on as dull as it began.

 

Once class was done for the day, Daichi unpacked his art supplies and was about to start drawing when his thoughts were interrupted by someone talking nearby. “Minato. Who’s this?” Daichi had walked over. “Might as well, It’s not like I’ll get any drawing done as long as my thoughts are jumbled.” He thought to himself. Then the guy in front of them introduced himself as Junpei Iori, shortly after Yukari arrived and scolded him for bothering the transfer student.

“I take it, you two know each other?” Daichi inquired 

“Yeah, we had the same class last year.” Junpei explained. 

Yukari then brought her attention to Minato, “Looks like we have the same homeroom.” 

Minato nodded “We’re also with the artist.” He pointed over to Daichi. 

“Must be fate that we’re all here together.” Daichi said with a small smile. 

Junpei interjected by saying “So, I heard that you two came to school together this morning, What’s up with that?” 

Daichi hid his face and blushed “I-it’s nothing! Yukari was walking minato to school and I happened to join them. That’s all that happened.”

Yukari groaned “Why are they even talking about that? We were just seen at the gate together.” She then looked to Minato. “You didn’t say anything to anyone about last night did you?”

Daichi interrupted this time, “L-last night? Wh-what’s going on here?” 

Junpei chimed in as well “Yeah, what’s with this last night business?”

Yukari clarified “He just moved into the dorm, it’s nothing like that. I just met him yesterday and there’s absolutely nothing between us. Geez…”

For some reason, Daichi appeared to breathe a sigh of relief. Junpei took notice of this and asked “What were you so worked up about?” 

Daichi shook his head and stuttered out “N-nothing. It’s nothing. I have to head out for the art club soon.”

Yukari had left and Daichi was starting to pack up, Junpei for some reason was still talking though. “No one takes rumors seriously anyway, I don’t know why she’s so worked up about some being started but hey, it’s the first day and people are already talking about you. I don’t think I ever actually talked to you, What’s your name?”

Once introductions were out of the way, Junpei continued on “It might not seem like it but she’s pretty popular. You da man!” 

Daichi rolled his eyes “I don’t really know many people, Last year I preferred to stay cooped up in the art room.”

Junpei grinned at both Minato & Daichi “Well this year, that changes. You already got us two as friends, right minato?” Minato looked over at Junpei… then to Daichi and nodded, giving a thumbs-up.

“Errngh!” Daichi gripped onto a desk as another vision set in. “Hnnrgh… Twice in one day?!”

Junpei went over and kneeled down to face Daichi “Hey, you ok? What’s wrong? Should we go to nurse’s office?”

Daichi shook his head, taking out a piece of paper and pen. He began to scribble out what he saw, It was Minato and the two others he met today. They were on the train tracks and about to board a stopped train. After he was done, the pain in his head subsided. “Sorry, sometimes I have these splitting headaches and I’ve found they usually go away after I draw something.”

Minato picked up the drawing and glanced at it. “He drew all of us pretty well, don’t you think?”

Junpei leaned over Minato’s shoulder and gasped “Whoa, Is he one of those guys with photographic memory?” He thought to himself.

Daichi looked over at the clock “Ah damn, I need to get to the art club. I’m gonna be late! You guys can keep the drawing, I never know what to do with them anyway.” He packed up and ran off.

 

The door to the art room was loudly opened, startling a few students as Daichi rushed in. “Sorry, I lost track of time. Hi Fuuka, Hi Keisuke. I got those extra easels for the canvas projects.” Daichi bowed his head in apology.

Keisuke smiled and waved him off “I-it’s fine. With all you’ve done for us here during the last y-year or so. I can turn a blind eye to this, plus it’s not like we’re strict on a-attendance after all. Sometimes though, I wonder if you should be leading instead of me. You’re the better artist.”

Daichi shook his head furiously “A-ah, no thank you. I’m not meant to lead… besides my skills have atrophied over the summer. I’ve lost sight of the beauty in nature.” He looked away, a wistful look on his face.

Fuuka sighed “What are we going to do with you both? Between Keisuke being too nice and Daichi being all mopey. The art club truly has changed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headaches get more intense and an extra hour is found.

Art Club was progressing as normal, people were painting, Fuuka was working on something with her hands, and Keisuke was helping out where people needed it.

Daichi was sitting in front of his easel, trying to think of what to paint then for the 3rd time it happened. “Grrrklh!” Daichi gripped his brush and quickly splattered paint onto the canvas.

The other students looked over and started whispering  _ “Oh, Daichi’s having another one of his headaches.” “Could his skills be coming back?” “Whatever he painted always came true.” “Is that why he tried to leave last year?” “Maybe he felt guilty?”  _ Keisuke looked over and then rushed to Daichi  _ “Oh geez, Keisuke’s going to try and play doctor again.” _

Keisuke pulled Daichi’s chair away from the easel “Daichi! Hey, calm down. What’s the source of the pain this time?”

Daichi tried to brush him off “Keisuke… I-I’m f-fine… I just need to... glrrk! K-keep painting. You know this.”

Keisuke gave him a stern look “We need to figure out the cause of your headaches! Even if they go away by the time you’re finished sketching or painting. This could be serious business! They could happen more frequently and then what happens?”

Daichi pulled his chair back up and continued painting “This is the already the third time today! Keisuke, it’s fine… really!”

Keisuke was about to scold him again but saw the finished painting “Th-this is me. Also fuuka is in this but who’s the third person?” He pointed to Minato, the painting seemed to show the club president meeting him with fuuka.

Daichi responded “He’s the new transfer student. He’s in my class along with two other people. Junpei and Yukari, they all seem nice.” He smiled softly. “My art has shifted from nature scenes towards people recently. Well I have drawn people before but that wasn’t what I focused on.”

Keisuke patted him on the shoulder. “Regardless, this is amazing. It seems you don’t have to worry about your skills that much. We should frame this somewhere in here.”

The rest of Art Club went on without anything else of note besides Daichi handing off the painting to Keisuke to hang up in the room.

As he was walking out to go home, Junpei caught up to him. “Hey! Kanamura-san! I was just about to walk home with this guy!” 

Minato was behind him and waved “Judging from how you stopped by the dorm this morning, I can only guess you live further on past it?”

Daichi nodded “Y-yeah my family lives in the city so I’m staying with a friend since they live closer to the school.”

Junpei grinned “C’mon! We gotta show this guy around town since you and I are locals.” He pointed over at Minato who already had his headphones in.

“He just got here though, it’s the first day. Shouldn’t we let him rest and get settled first?” Daichi tried to be considerate towards Minato who just shrugged and then yawned.

Junpei groaned “Alright, alright but we gotta show this guy around sometime. Just the three of us! This year will be one of fun!”

Daichi nodded and the rest of the walk to the dorm was rather uneventful, The strip mall was the same as it always was, bustling and full of life. Once they stopped at the dorms, Daichi waved goodbye to minato “I guess this is where we part ways for now. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Then it was just the two of them, Junpei took the opportunity to ask something of him as they kept walking. “Say, I know you said it was nothing but what’s the real reason you were so relieved when Yukari said it was nothing? You were so tensed up but then all that suddenly vanished. What’s the deal?”

Daichi turned red and looked away, walking slightly faster. “L-like I said, i-it’s nothing. We shouldn’t push th-this topic any f-further alright?”

Junpei smirked “You have a crush on her, don’t you? I mean I don’t blame you but good luck. You’re never gonna get anywhere if you keep freezing up like that. I’ll give you some advice later on.” He patted him on the back as they continued walking on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, April 9th, 2009**

The next two days went by without incident, No visions of the future or anything. The art club went by without anything of note either. It wasn’t until midnight on the ninth that something rather peculiar happened. 

Daichi was staying up to do some studying on different art techniques when the lights cut out. “Oh, son of a… Wait a minute.” He looked out the window to see a green moon. He pinched his arm to make sure he hadn’t passed out on his desk again. “N-no, I’m not dreaming. That’s definitely a green moon but wh…” Before he could finish his sentence though… He felt uncomfortable, It was the same feeling as one of his headaches but it didn’t hurt this time. It felt like someone was sticking their wet finger in his ear instead. He quickly took out a piece of scratch paper and sketched out odd jagged shapes which took to the forms of monsters. Some of them weird blobs with masks, others didn’t even have the luxury of having a face. Once he was done, Daichi felt the weight of his sleeplessness catch up to him. “I gotta… show this to someone… tomorrow.” He yawned out before getting up and crashing onto his bed.

 

**Saturday, April 11th, 2009**

The next time Daichi opened his eyes, the sun was rising but something felt off… He checked his alarm clock and realized that he had slept for an entire day… and missed class. He quickly rushed over to his friend’s room and knocked on the door, it opened and a voice called out to him. “So you’re finally awake? I was worried sick! How could you make your big sis worry?”

A cheeky grin sported by a woman three inches taller than Daichi which quickly broke into a laugh. “What were you doing up so late anyway?” She messed up his hair, asking him.

Daichi groaned “Just because you’re two years older than me doesn’t make you my big sis. Stop trying to make me call you that, Reika! Seriously, ever since I entered Gekko High you’ve been all… Call me onee-chan and all this other weird stuff.” He walked off to go get ready for the day. “Also, why didn’t you try to wake me up? Did you stay up late playing those dating games again?”

Reika followed after him, snickering “I have to tease you somehow. You’ve been so gloomy since you first got those headaches. Asking you to call me onee-chan is the only thing that works plus aren’t we practically family already? Unless childhood friends have fallen out of style?” She put her hands on her hips. “You’re usually the first one to wake up. I thought you had already left for school when I got up.”

“You watch too much anime!” Daichi shouted out at her from the kitchen, waiting for the toast to pop up as he pulled on his uniform jacket. “Also I was up late studying different art techniques. I have to adapt and improve if I’ll ever get my skills back.”

“I’m not the one making toast for breakfast.” Reika smirked as she snuck up behind him and captured him in a hug. “Could it be that my little artist has a crush? That’s the only reason why he’d ignore his onee-chan.”

The toast popped up, Daichi blushing as he crammed it into his mouth and grabbed his bag. “L-look at the time! I-I gotta go or else I’ll be late!” He ran off, only to meet Junpei at the door. “What are you doing here?”

“You missed class yesterday, I came to see what was up. We’re buds aren’t we?” Junpei grinned then caught sight of Reika as she walked forward. “Who’s that?”

“She’s no one. Let’s go before she catches up.” Daichi tried to hurry them along. “We’re gonna be late.”

Reika willing to take any opportunity to embarrass her childhood friend shouted towards the closing door “I’m Reika Nanami! His Caretaker!” She would’ve said more but Daichi shut the door loudly.

“Let’s head out shall we?” He had already started walking on the path. “Why did you come to my place? I’ve only known you for a couple days.”

Junpei rubbed his neck “Well to tell you the truth, the class rep told me to go check up on you. I did say I was your friend now, so it only seemed right that I go along with it. Anyways, who’s your caretaker? She doesn’t seem much older than you.”

Daichi sighed “You’re really not gonna let that go unless I tell you? Well she’s a childhood friend. She’s two years older than me and she agreed to shelter me while I’m attending here since I live too far away normally. She’s really annoying and a total NEET as well. We’ve been living off the art contest money I’ve won in the past.” He quickened his pace, wanting to change the subject when he noticed an absence. “Where’s Minato? Are we gonna pick him up along the way?”

Junpei shrugged “No idea, I tried asking Yuka-tan but she wouldn’t answer me.”

Daichi tried to bring this up in a subtle way “Did… did she ask about me at all?” He tried to keep his cool although his thoughts told a different story “Why would she ask about you? She barely knows you! It could happen, you don’t know that! What would she want to do with us though?”

Junpei smirked “Man, do you have it bad for her.” He put his arm around the artist’s shoulder “Don’t worry though. Over the next week, I’ll give you advice and tips. After all, I had class with her last year but more importantly I can teach you how to not be a total disaster when socializing.”

Daichi rolled his eyes “I-I’m not that bad when talking to you guys… am I? I just usually keep to myself since I’m buried in my art.”

Junpei lightly punched his shoulder “And that’s the problem! They say a picture’s worth a thousand words, if only you could use any of them while around people. I mean, you’re good with conversation in small amounts but if you’re going to chase after yuka-tan. You have to build up your endurance!”

The walk to school continued on as Junpei rambled, Some of the advice good and other bits Daichi had decided to take with a grain of salt.

“I’ll tell ya more after class alright? Don’t worry. I got your back on this!” Junpei grinned as they both took their seats.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once class had finished for the day, Daichi was packed up and about to head out when Junpei grabbed his arm, dragging him off. “Wait, Junpei! I gotta go to the art room!”

Junpei dismissed that and explained “Pssh, You can miss one meeting. I gotta show you this place at the strip. This is day one of your after school training! C’mon, it’s tiring having to drag you along.”

Daichi sighed and started following him, thinking to himself “I guess this is my life now. Unexpected hangouts and friends dragging you to places because they said so. This will take some getting used to.” 

Eventually they got to the strip mall, Junpei was climbing up the stairs and then showed off the place to Daichi. “Hagakure? How’s this restaurant supposed to help me with socializing?”

Junpei facepalmed and then explained “Well, one part of hanging out with friends is going out to eat. It’s also a key part in getting dates with girls, asking them out to go eat at places like this! On top of that, they have this dish that’s supposed to be good for your skin, make you look more cool.” He grinned rather wide as he walked in, expecting Daichi to follow.

Daichi sighed “I hope you don’t actually believe that. Anyone can say they have a thing that makes you look better y’know? It’s probably just a marketing scheme.” Despite saying that, his thoughts told a different story “Although if what Junpei says is true… maybe if I eat enough of this food, I’ll be attractive enough to get Yukari to notice me?” A light blush invaded his face as they were seated, He quickly grabbed a menu to cover up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I tried to experiment with cramming multiple days into here, Tell me if it works. If it does, I'll probably use this more often to summarize multiple things happening without having the plot drag on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi & Yukari visit Minato in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, I wanted to write more of the chapters in batches but life had other plans. My friend who reads these over and lets me know if I'm keeping everyone in character passed away and with that went all my motivation to write. I went through months of grieving. I'm mostly better now and I actually finished P3 so I'll be able to see this through to the end. I figured since it's Yukari's birthday and this fanfic features a self-indulgent ship between her and an OC of mine to push this chapter out. Mostly because it features them interacting. I'll try to write more in the coming months, I'm planning on setting up a ko-fi account as well if any of you generous souls would like to donate. Anyway, enough stalling and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Friday, April 17th, 2009**

Class went by as usual until lunchtime, Junpei was talking about video games and Daichi was trying to keep up. “I’ll have to visit your place and play with you sometime. I was never really much for gaming, although I’m sure Reika has something laying around the house.”

Just then Yukari walked in and Junpei smirked. He slapped Daichi on the back and whispered to him. “C’mon, man. It’s just like I told you, walk up to her and be confident. You can do this!”

Daichi gulped and nodded, walking over to the girl. “H-hey, Yukari. I haven’t gotten the chance to talk to you lately. Junpei’s been dragging me off to hang out recently.”

Yukari rolled her eyes “Stupei will talk to anyone who will listen. If he’s bothering you that much, you have to firm and tell him to go away.”

Daichi shook his head “Oh no, it’s nothing like that. I enjoy his company and we were even thinking of inviting Minato out sometime but he hasn’t been here for a while. I wonder where he’s been?”

Yukari raised a brow “Oh I know we live in the same dorm, He fell ill and wouldn’t wake up. So we brought him to a hospital, it was back on the 9th. Come to think of it, you were also absent the next day as well.”

Daichi nodded “Yeah, I was hoping to ask someone about that. I was staying up late to study new art styles. I wanted to get my skills back up then I saw a green moon outside my window. I even drew something while viewing it but I got tired and apparently slept through an entire day afterwards.” He took out the drawing and smoothed it out. It was nearly a perfect sketch of the magician shadow. A mass of writhing limbs holding a mask and wielding several blades. “Would you mind taking me to go see him? I’d like to visit even if he isn’t awake yet.”

A shiver ran through Yukari’s spine as she saw the picture, her thoughts scrambled “He wasn’t anywhere near the dorm. How could he sketch out what the shadow looked like?” She was shaken from her thoughts by his question. It was a risk but maybe Minato would know what to do. “Meet me outside the school gates after class. We’ll go together.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class Yukari was left waiting by the school gates as Daichi rushed out to meet her, panting and out of breath. “Sorry I’m late. I still wanted to start a little something in Art Club. I left early though so we could walk there together.”

Yukari took one look at him and raised a brow, “You’re covered in paint though. Are you sure that’ll be ok?”

Daichi shrugged “It’ll have to be. I don’t have the time to change or wash my uniform. Let’s just head out and see how it goes.”

As the pair walked on through town, boarding a train to their destination; several people started to stare at Daichi. Yukari eventually spoke up “Are you sure you’ll be alright? You’re getting a few odd looks.”

Daichi looked around and then at his jacket. “It’s just red paint. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

Yukari sighed “I don’t want to get held up at the front desk because they mistake it for you bleeding.”

Suddenly the train shifted and Daichi fell into her arms, He quickly scrambled back and held onto one of the grips, His face was now matching with the red paint splattered on his jacket. “Y-you’re uh… perfume smells nice. Is it st-strawberries?”

Yukari played with a strand of her hair, smelling it. “Oh, you mean this? No, it’s just the soap I use. I don’t usually wear perfume when I have archery practice. It’s a bit of a waste.”

The rest of the train ride continued on in silence as Daichi tried to stop his blushing, Yukari softly chuckling as she caught on. Soon enough though, they reached the hospital.

Yukari ran up ahead to the front doors and asked Daichi “Last chance, Are you sure you don’t wanna change before going in? I’m not going to stay behind and explain things for you.”

Daichi rolled his eyes “It’ll be fine, I promise. Can we go in? I’m worried about our friend.”

Sure enough though once they walked in and got to the front desk, one of the nurses started freaking out. “Oh my, that’s a lot of blood. We need to get you to the ER right away.” She grabbed Daichi’s shoulder and began to support him.

Daichi resisted and stood his ground. “W-wait! I’m not bleeding.” The nurse called over a few more. “Someone help, he’s delirious from all the blood loss.” More people crowded around as Yukari facepalmed and calmly asked where Minato was being held.

“Wait, Y-yukari! Don’t just leave me here!” Daichi pleaded but was soon being swept away by nurses.

“Sorry? What was that? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of my advice not being taken.” Yukari waved goodbye as she was guided to Minato’s hospital room.

Daichi was being lifted onto a gurney being rushed through the doors as the nurses started to unbutton his school uniform. “There’s no blood? Is the bleeding internal?”

Daichi kept struggling, “I keep telling you, I’m not bleeding. It’s just paint. I’m fine!” He wiggled and fell off the gurney with a thud. After clearing up the misunderstanding, Daichi thought that it might be for the best if he waited in the lobby for Yukari to be done.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato was laying down in bed, resting as Yukari told him about her own lonely past. “So, thanks for listening. I’ve been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time. Daichi came with me although he got held up at the front desk. He’ll probably be in soon… Alright, I’m gonna get going. Oh! Before I forget…” Yukari took out the sketch Daichi had made during the full moon. “Daichi showed this to me earlier today. He wasn’t anywhere near us during the battle, I was thinking you could talk to him about it since you’re friends with him.” Yukari then left, leaving Minato to examine the sketch for himself.


End file.
